Fall
by tomoesux
Summary: she used to laugh with me... until he came...
1. fade away

Disclaimer: 

**Fall******

**Prolouge****-My Story**

She used to walk with me… under the bright bloom of the sakura trees in spring times. 

She used to sing for me. Silly songs for me….

She used to laugh with me. Her blue eyes brightening like a cloudless summer sky…

She used to smile for me. Her cute and adorable smile…

_….until he came…_

That's when everything started to fall…

Slowly falling…

Like the brown leaves of autumn….

Yes…. we fell… 

I didn't see it coming.

I wish I did.

a/n:

 so what do you think? Didn't get it? Review and I'll update soon….^-^!


	2. I Begin my Descent

**_Chapter 1 _**

**I Begin my Descent**

He came on a cool summer night. He came with nothing but his dirty clothes still drenched with blood. He came and brought the eerie feeling of silence. 

He came with two calloused and weary hands opening our dojo gates. 

I stood up as I acknowledged his presence. My origami slipped from my hand as a chilly wind passed by. 

_Somehow…I knew who he was. _

His eyes found mine. I saw nothing in those purple pools. No emotions… just a blank stare. Almost a mocking gaze as if I am a complete stranger. 

He then shifted his gaze to something behind me. Just as I thought, it was okaasan. She hurriedly rushed to his side.   

_So that's him? That's the man who left okaasan eight years ago? _

I sat down again and watched them. A dull ache began to build up somewhere in my breast. I was eight years old back then and I tried to look at my chest to see if I had a wound. Funny because I found none. I was confused… what was the pain then? 

I continued to watch the two of them talk. I loved summer… but somehow… I knew I would never enjoy it again.

My father, Kenshin Himura, came home on a cool summer night. 

I almost liked him. 

a/n:

I dunno. Wanna know why? 


	3. certainty

**Fall **

Chapter 2 – Certainty 

'Kenji, come here' 'kaasan beckoned me wearing her soft smile. I set my eyes on them and tried a thoughtful look. The man had his still blood-stained arms wrapped around mother's waist. 

' hai…' I whispered more to myself. I stood up and walked towards them, only to stop a few feet away with my stare directed to the ground. Waiting for the words that would shatter my current euphoria.

_this__ is my story_

_my__ own origami_

'yoshi!' 'kasaan exclaimed. Her perky self slowly surfacing. She rumpled my scarlet hair and smiled. Her eyes were dancing with joy. 

' Kenji meet 'tousan'.

I smile and turn to the aforementioned person. Half expecting a cold glare but only to find soft purple pools and a gentle smile. 

_Yes this is mine_

_Please let this be mine_

Hesitant and nervous, I hugged him knowing it would please 'kasaan immensely. He reciprocated just as quickly. Strong arms around my lithe young body. The cradle meant more than a family reunion, it represented so much more…

It whispered picnics and birthdays, teas and kendo sessions, wet clothes and laughter, fairs and holidays, fireworks and walks, sakura flowers and fireflies, sushis and ramens, friends and foes, hot baths and wooden sandals…

All gathered in a single strong embrace. Silently pleading for something….

Something whole. Something we can grasp and cherish. Like twenty two sakura petals in a single palm…something real. 

A promise.

_I'm  a__ boy and I'm  young_

_Sing for me…sing for me_

_….feel for me_

He smelled that of sweat and blood. I breathed in his chest…my arms tightened around him.  I was overcome by emotions as the pain in my chest increased.  

Then I felt 'kasaan's arm around me. How odd it was, she smelled so nice. That of sweet Jasmine and it floated between us on that mild summer night. 

_Just for tonight I'll like him. I'll start hating him tomorrow. Hate him for being such a martyr. I will hate him for leaving us behind…yes I will hate him._

a/n:

'tousan – father

'kasaan –mother

okay that was short… sorry.. just a spur of the moment ^_^ longer one next chap… please leave a review.. thanks! ^_^


	4. another goldfish

**Fall **

Chapter 3 – Another Goldfish

'kasaan,' I whispered. 'kasaan I won a goldfish.'

'kasaan was crying, really hard. I wanted to tell her that everything will be alright, that I was there and Yahiko-chan and Tsubame-chan. I didn't though; I just sat there, in silence. After what seemed like eternity, 'kasaan wiped her tears away and gave me a small smile as she took the goldfish off my hand.

'I won three of them; I gave the other two to Tae-chan.'

'My, aren't you the expert?'

I smiled proudly.

'It's past your bedtime, let's get you to sleep.' She said, standing up and helping me on my feet. I didn't get it. Her smile, I mean. She wasn't happy, but why does she smile? It was the goldfish, I thought. Definitely the goldfish, it pleased her enough that she was now smiling.

'kasaan,' I said as I felt her hand on mine, 'I'll win another goldfish for you tomorrow.'

She laughed, and I felt momentarily happy too.

a/n: I don't like unfinished stories… they make me nostalgic.


	5. lost

**Fall **

_Chapter 4 – Lost_

I never got the chance to win another goldfish though. There were other things to reckon with. There was worrying over 'kaasan, taking care of the pickles, helping 'tousan with the laundry, there was kendo, there was the unwanted heaviness of living with a man I barely know. There was growing up, in a hurry.

One month after his arrival, things haven't improved. I would hesitantly try and close our gap and 'tousan would only smile and find an excuse to be by himself. The laundry, dinner, the bath.

Love was a strange emotion. Tae-chan said 'tousan loved 'kaasan. And yet they would take their meal in total silence; walk along side each other without uttering a word and sleep on separate rooms come night time. The happy reunion that fateful night seemed to have dissolved and was lost somewhere irretrievable.

Now everyone was plastered with happy faces. Everyone looked relieved that finally, there was a reason to smile about.

--

One afternoon, I found him sitting by our porch as usual. 'kaasan was out and it fell on me to prepare his tea. I went over silently and placed the cup beside him but before I could leave his voice stopped me.

'Kenji.'

I looked down at him and felt awkward. He motioned for me to sit down beside him and I did.

'Here.' He produced a tiny small figure.

'Froggy.' I hesitantly took the carved animal from his hand.

' Froggy.' He let out a weak and weary laugh. 'I thought maybe you would like it.'

'Arigato.'

'A friend gave that to me. Long ago…' I waited for him to finish, he patted my head instead.

'Take good care of it.'

He stood up, leaving me to sit alone once again, in total silence.

Somehow I expected more; kendo, flawless swan origami, an extra big fish for dinner, fireworks, happy faces, the precious feeling that someone has finally returned home, safe and sound. I could have perched myself upon his shoulders and told him that I liked Kaorin-san. He would then, laugh and dismiss my blush.

But he was simply 'tousan, struggling helplessly with guilt and despair, like anyone would. He had an excuse and he used it.

It was odd. As I fumbled the wooden gift, I knew I was supposed to feel something and I didn't.

_That scared me, more than anything else._

---

a/n: beh.


	6. strongest

**Strongest**

_'Are you really the best swordsman in Japan?' _

It was as pointless as asking if the world was flat. Still, maybe it offered comfort to have someone ask the question rather than assume that he was indeed, the best swordsman Japan has to offer.

_'There was always someone better.' _

_'Then how come they all say you're the strongest?'_

_'It's not always a good thing to be the strongest.'_

'_I want to be the best._'

_-_

'You want it? Then come take it.' He smugly said, his friends grinning at me. The wooden frog enclosed in his chubby fingers.

I aimed for his face but he was fast. He ducked and a knuckle hit my stomach and left me grasping for air. They laughed. I was outnumbered. I took another shot and aimed for his face. He was taken by surprise and soon my fist broke his nose. He was thrown on the ground, his friends frantically checking his bloody nose.

'Give it back to me.' I panted. They looked at me and I knew right then that I would stand no chance against all of them.

'You're going to pay for that.' Somebody said as they lunged towards me. They punched and they kicked and they beat me. There was pain and I really wanted to cry. I was almost unconscious when I felt somebody lift me up and that the stranger smelled of stale smoke.

--

I woke up the next day wishing immediately to sleep again. The pain was everywhere, my shoulders, my face, my stomach.

'This is what you get for not listening to me.'

'kasaan's harsh voice betrayed her true intentions as she gently helped me sit up.

'I'm sorry.'

'It's a good thing Saitoh-san was passing by.'

'Saitoh-san?'

'A friend.'

--

I found him sitting outside. His pose radiated arrogance and confidence. I knew immediately that he wasn't someone who'd play with the kids and give them free chocolates.

'What do you want?' the cigarette dangling on his mouth.

'Are you here to take 'tousan away?'

'How old are you boy?'

'Eight. Where is he going?'

'You ask too much for your age.'

'You smoke too much for you age.'

'And how would you know that?' he snorted. He looked powerful in his policeman uniform.

'You are your father's son.'

'Somebody needs help and your father is the only one who can save that person.' He said and stood up crashing his cigarette with his shoe.

Help. But we needed help too. 'Ka-saan the most. Why won't he help us too then?

'Will this person die?'

'He will.'

'Can you bring tousan back?'

'No.'

His answer was flat. He offered not even a hint of emotion as he casually lit another cigarette. He looked powerful and I didn't want to believe everything he says.

'You look strong.' I commented looking at his sword.

'I am strong.'

'Then you can bring him back.'

He finally looked into my direction. For a moment I thought he was going to say yes, but his answer was all but familiar. A simple –

_'No.'_

--


End file.
